


Locked

by orphan_account



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Licking, Orgasm Denial, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Licking, Vulgar Text, Vulgarism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Saber is locked inside a small room at Sakura's house. The rest is in the story.





	1. Night One

Saber was locked inside a small room at Sakura's house, she is a sex tool to her, a tool that she enjoys having sex with, every single night, she gaves her food, water and treats her like her girlfriend. Well, this was what the Matou's did to her at the first place, they fucked her every single night. So that's what she is going to do to Saber, right now, she wants to fuck her, because she likes her and she is enjoying her moans, her pleading and her need to cum. 

Saber was moaning inside that room. - ''Sakura, fuck Me...please...I need to you to fuck Me...I want it...please...Sakura-chan.'' Sakura looked inside the peek hole and saw Saber salivating and moaning, yup, she needed it. Sakura unlocked the door and walked inside, smiling.

''You're good girl, Saber-chan, here's your reward.'' Sakura said as she began to undress Saber's panties, making Saber shiver, a little.

''Ohh...yes...fuck Me...fuck your slut.'' Saber said. Sakura giggled and was ready to fuck her with her cute fingers. She inserted one finger, index finger.

''S-Sakura...more please...more...'' Saber moaned and moaned, she loved this, she loved this thing called fingering. It was sooooooo good. 

Sakura was pumping her finger in and out, making Saber moan in pleasure, moaning her name everytime she entered her with her index finger. Sakura was just smiling and she was happy that her girlfriend is enjoying this sweet pleasure, in her eyes there was lust, lot and lot of lust. Saber was close, so close, but she didn't wanted to cum yet, she just wanted to enjoy it.

''Sakura...fuck...s-slow down...I want to enjoy...ahhh...enjoy it...please.'' Saber barely said due to that pleasure that Sakura was doing with her finger.

And so Sakura slowed down, just a little. But it still didn't helped, Saber was so close. But Sakura suddenly pulled her finger out.

''Fuck why...I was so close...Sakura...please...make Me cum...'' Saber desperately pleaded, she just wanted to finish, she's so close. Sakura just smiled and winked at her, walking out of the room, locking the door and walking away, to her bedroom.

''No...fuck...fuck...Sakura come back here...make Me cum...MAKE ME CUM...I'll be your bitch no matter what...COME BACK HERE AND MAKE ME FUCKING CUM!!!'' Saber screamed and moaned, she doesn't understand, this was her reward, this, she didn't cum and that's no reward, that's torture. 

In her bedroom Sakura was reading a book, just a random book and she could hear Saber screaming that she wants to cum. Sakura sighed closed her book and thought ''_Well, I will make you cum Saber_.'' she wanted to hear Saber's reaction and as she heard that she wrote a note to her book about sex. She wrote everything she was doing to Saber.

She walked down the stairs to the room and looked inside the peek hole again. She unlocked the door and saw Saber smiling at her.

''Sorry, Saber that I didn't make you cum.'' she said and licked her lips. ''Will you be my little bitch?'' Sakura said, seductively.

''I'll be your little bitch...Sakura-chan.'' Saber said. ''I'll will do to you similiar stuff that will not hurt, as the fucking Matou's were doing to Me, but because you're my girlfriend and you're Saber, I'll be gentle.'' Sakura said. Saber nodded.

She watched as Sakura's began to breath at Saber's sex with her hot breath, making Saber moan, a little. Her panties were already down, so she was ready. 

Sakura started to lick her sweet folds, slowly, using her tongue. Saber was in heaven, this was new to her and she just closed her eyes, enjoying this, new stuff.

''This is...so good, Sakura...ahhh...your...t-tongue is...fuck...ah...so...g-good...'' Saber moaned in pleasure. Sakura slowed her licking down, for Saber to enjoy it more and this time she will make her cum, she will make her moan her name. Saber was smiling the whole time Sakura was licking her, she just loved it, she loved this new thing so much, this new method.

''Sakura...more...lick Me...more...lick your little bitch...make Me scream...'' Saber said in pleasure, as she was moaning everytime Sakura's tongue touched her.

Saber was moaning louder and louder, signalling Sakura that she is close. Sakura increased her licking with every moan she heard from Saber. And then.

She pulled out, teasing Saber. ''Sakura...please...MAKE ME CUM.'' Saber screamed again, almost.

''Yeah but you have to promise Me something.'' Sakura said. ''Promise Me that, you will let Me fuck you and lick your sweet pussy every single night.'' Sakura finished.

''I will...fuck...I will...Sakura-chan.'' Saber said, salivating.

Then Sakura returned to her licking, increasing it everytime she heard a moan from Saber, it was like music to her ears. She licked and licked, and then.

''Sakura...fuck...ahhhhhhhhhh...yes...yes...fuck...I'm cumming...Sakura....I'm cumming fuck...ohhhhh...'' Saber screamed in that sweet pleasure and lust.

''You taste good, Saber-chan.'' Sakura said as she licked her fingers from Saber's sweet nectar. She kissed her with her tongue inside her mouth and winked at her.

So Saber could taste some leftovers, of her hot nectar.

Sakura then walked out of the room, locked the door and walked upstairs into her bedroom, jumped on the bed and she fell asleep. Leaving satisfied Saber in her 'room of pleasure'.


	2. Returning The Favor(Night 2)

Saber was so satisfied from that last night, she came, for Sakura, her girlfriend, now she wants to return the favour. Meanwhile Sakura was eating her food, her favourite food. After she finished the food, she walked to the hallway where Saber was locked in that room. She checked on her through the peek hole, Saber was already awake. Sakura smiled, happily, she knew that Saber wants to return the favour. She unlocked the door and let herself in, closing them behind her.

''Senpai, are you ready, for more?'' Sakura asked.

Saber nodded and licked her lips, Sakura went closer on her, leading her to the small bed, Saber pushed her onto the bed and smirked.

''Be gentle, senpai.'' Sakura said, she was already wet. ''I'm your new senpai, Sakura-chan?'' Saber asked.

''Yes, you're my senpai and my little bitch.'' Sakura said, suggestively.

Saber started to kiss her girlfriend, while she was massaging her breast. Sakura moaned after each kiss, both girls shared. Her lips, her neck also didn't escaped from Saber's kisses. Saber began to take of her clothes, while Sakura was enjoying Saber's beautiful body. When Saber was done, she started to undress Sakura's panties.

''Saber...'' Sakura moaned when she began to pull down her panties down her thighs, it was such a good feeling. Saber put the panties down on her clothes, that were laying on the ground.

''What about my clothes, senpai?'' Sakura asked. ''Just keep them on, you're already making Me so horny when I see you with or without them.'' Saber said and then she leaned closer to Sakura's body on the bed, again. 

Saber began to kiss Sakura's neck, gaining soft moans from her. Then Saber's right hand was travelling down to reach her sex. She just tip-toed her fingers there few times, to see Sakura's reaction. Sakura blinked her eyes and let her hot breath onto Saber's face. Saber then leaned close and licked Sakura's lips. Inserting one finger, she gain a moan from her girlfriend. And she was slowly, really slowly, pumping it.

''Saber...this is so great...don't stop...please don't stop fucking Me, with your...sweet...f-fingers.'' Sakura moaned, the pleasure soon started to overcome her.

''You like it, Sakura, you like it right?'' Saber asked, while she was busy working her right hand down there. Sakura happily nodded as her response to her girlfriend, the fingers were so great, so great. And so wet. She used her left hand as a support to hold herself on the bed. When saber heard that Sakura is moaning louder, she started to pump her finger faster, with each single moan. More and more and more.

''I'm getting close...S-Saber...'' Sakura announced, her moans were now even more louder. After few more thrusts she came onto Saber's finger and an hand.

''You were awesome, senpai.'' Sakura said, while she stood up from the bed, taking her panties on. Saber then licked her fingers from Sakura's nectar, enjoying the sweet taste of it.

''How about we spent the night in my bed, Saber-chan?'' Sakura asked Saber. Saber nodded, this bed that she was sleeping in wasn't comfy and warm at all.

Both girls walked out the room to the hallway. Saber was surprised that Sakura is locking the door without her in. They both then went upstairs, jumping onto the bed and fell asleep. The moon was shining at the night sky.


	3. Third Night

Sakura opened her eyes, her hands were tied with a rope to the bed, her legs were also tied, she was confused. She had only bra and panties on her.

''Saber...Saber what is this?'' Sakura said in confusion. Saber walked in the room with a smirk on her face and an evil mischevious smile.

''Do you think I would miss this opportunity of you freeing Me from that room, ah sorry that room of pleasure, as you called it.'' Saber said, her voice was filled with evil.

''So...you make love with Me just to escape...I thought our love was real...Saber, I thought I'm your girlfriend and you're my senpai.'' Sakura said.

''You are nothing but a slut and the Matou's, they did right thing to you, If I was there I would help them fucking you.'' Saber said.

''So what you're going to do to Me now, senpai?'' Sakura said.

''Well, I'll have some fun with you, I just want to enjoy your warm and your body, before I kill you.'' Saber said.

Then Saber untied her ropes, took her hand and took her to a very different room, a cellar. She used the ropes and tied her onto the bed, her hands and legs, tied.

''Saber you don't have to do this, I love you Saber-chan, you're my girlfriend, my senpai.'' Sakura said. Saber then slapped Sakura's cheek, with power.

''Just shut up already, fucking bitch.'' Saber said. Her love was _fake_ all along, Saber just pretended that she loves her, it was all _fake_, her love, her kisses, touches and those intimate moments, both girls shared, _fake_. Saber then licked Sakura's thigh, going up and up. Before this happened, this _fake_ love, Sakura would enjoy it, she would moan for her senpai, she would have sex with Saber, she would kiss her and she would came for her. But now her licks, kisses, touches were like venom, a venom that she hates.

Saber then moved up and leaned closer to Sakura, she kissed her lips, her ears and her neck. Then she took of her panties, insertd one finger and started pumping it, slowly, really slowly. Sakura _hated it_, she _hated_ _it_. This isn't Saber, this isn't her senpai, this is someone else. She tried to stop herself from moaning, but it was too hard, she couldn't hold those moans back. After few more thrusts, Sakura came.

''Good girl.'' Saber said. She licked her finger clean, it tasted good. 

''Saber let Me go please, I won't tell this to anybody.'' Sakura said. 

She saw as Saber took her sword and was ready to strike. Sakura was scared, so scared, her senpai is now going to kill her.

''Senpai...don't kill Me please...senpai!'' Sakura moaned, but it was no use. 

''Thank you for this sex Sakura and thank you for making Me cum, as well.'' Saber said. But then something happened Sakura succesfully untied the ropes from her hands, but her legs were still tied. Saber then striked with her sword, but Sakura stopped it, because she was holding Saber's hand. It wasn't easy.

''Senpai...no...please...'' Sakura begged for her own life, she really loved Saber, she loved her senpai. Saber used her force and her sword was now stucked into Sakura's neck, blood was flowing out of the wound.

''Finally...bye, slut.'' Saber said, as she pulled out the sword from of her neck, making it even worse. Saber then walked out of the room, leaving bleeding Sakura to her death.

''Senpai...'' Sakura said, holding her hands close to her own neck at the wound, it was no use, blood was still flowing. After some time, Sakura was no more.

Saber walked out of the house and was ready to start a new adventure.


End file.
